reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiriel
A 1st year adventurer and fan of Kang Hansoo. Bio Kiriel is a mysterious, lonesome, yet beautiful person. Hansoo knew of her in the first timeline, where it was said that they fought together. She died for him in the first timeline. When Kiriel came to the Otherworld, she was able to quickly grow powerful due to Hansoo colonizing the zones. Her seniors who acted as her teachers and comrades always talked about the past, about how much of a hell the previous world had been, unlike the systemized world of the present. Every time she heard this story, her attention settled on a single man, Kang Hansoo. It started off as curiosity, but soon grew into hope and a form of respect. As she grew stronger, she felt herself getting closer to Hansoo. So she trained like a madman and chased after his footsteps. As she traveled the zones, she used her trait to read the memories of the area and confirmed the achievements of Kang Hansoo. In order to continue following Hansoo, she needed to become stronger. Outside of training, she researched those who accompanied Hansoo on his journey. And she discovered that they couldn't keep up with him. Rather than chasing after Hansoo from behind, Kiriel decided to stand by his side and watch over him. And to do this, she needed to devote almost 24 hours of every day training and hunting. Green Zone Kiriel was introduced in the Green Zone under the alias Athena. When Hansoo appeared, she decided to save Karhal and Ekidu from the Ark-Roa. After that, she appears before Hansoo and helps him fight against the Ark-Roa. After gaining his trust, she was given the treasures of the Empire and told to find a way to combine them while Hansoo guarded her. In doing so, Hansoo gained Mjolnir and was able to defeat the Ark-Roa. The Ark-Roa ran away in order to heal but Kiriel was able to tie it down so that Hansoo could catch up to it and kill it. With this, the Ark-Noa died. Kiriel planned to bring Hansoo the heads of his enemies when he appeared but was unable to do so due to the appearance of the Ark-Roa. She later accompanies Hansoo as they climb the Otherworld together. Blue Zone n/a Powers and Abilities Although only a first year, Kiriel is a person of tremendous talent. She was strong enough to quickly reach 2-star transcendence in merely a year of fighting. One of the reason is due to her trait, Psychometry. Trait Psychometry - The ability to read the past memories of objects, the surrounding land, and lifeforms. With it, Kiriel is able to read the traces of another's battles and become stronger by studying it. This trait is the most useful when scanning an artifact. By scanning an artifact with this trait, she is able to find out every secret and method of use hidden within the artifact. Artifacts God's Flail - Solo Numbering 3 artifact. Able to discover and use its secret abilities by using her trait.Category:Character